


New

by ramuda



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, cotton candy be like paned sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramuda/pseuds/ramuda
Summary: Cotton Candy doesn’t know how to describe her feelings, her words melting to mush along with her heart.





	New

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh  
> they be like dating
> 
> SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT I JUST WANYED TO WRITE COOGY

Cotton Candy is used to being in love.

She feels the aches and pains more often than not, the feeling of her cheeks getting hotter than the witch’s oven, her heart beating fast and her hands getting clammy with the urge to proclaim what’s kept inside, a love so strong she feels like she could explode. Cotton Candy has surely been in love before, with any cookie you could name. 

At least that’s what she thinks.

She finds herself in a predicament now, her pen raggedly scratching against another sheet of paper torn out of her notebook, sighing in defeat and throwing the crumpled sheet into a pile building on her floor. She can’t get her words out, in this letter, for what she usually describes as Cupid piercing her heart has turned to mending it.

What was once jittery movements and stuttered words has turned to calm touches and the soft hum of peaceful vulnerability. She feels like she wants to yell, wants to tell the world of what lies deep in her heart, but the feeling of Pink Choco’s fingers brushing the side of her hand silence her. She can feel the echoes of it even here, sitting at her desk, the radiance of Pink Choco’s smile burning through her, filling her with a burst of emotion that feels so, so, familiar, and yet so different and brand new. For somebody who’s always loud, always open, she feels so soft, as if the heat pooling in her cheeks has gone down to melt her heart and leave her a pile of mush instead.

Another discarded letter hits the floor with a frustrated grunt, Cotton Candy’s bright and fun vocabulary too childish and fun to convey the expanse of feelings breaking out inside of her. She rips out another sheet of paper, her hand dragging up to proclaim her feelings in another letter with words so tiny they don’t seem to do her radiant love justice.


End file.
